


【锤基】两王一后（PWP AU）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】两王一后（PWP AU）

【正文】  
烧火柱上的男人，美，碧绿的眼眸盛满泪水，紧咬着那薄凉的唇瓣，不让疼痛出声。  
钢条一下又一下打在他那早已满是血水的衣物上，寒风透过破烂不堪的衣服吹在肌肤上，引起阵阵寒颤。  
“嘶...啊...”男人终是忍不住痛的嘶吼，生理盐水沿着他那蝴蝶锁骨滑落。  
“烧死巫师！烧死他！”人民们高举火把，愤怒让他们迷失了双眼。  
男人极力控制自己，阴冷的目光扫过台下。  
呵，我可是救世主拯救了你们，愚蠢！

“停下！”那极具威严却不带任何情感的男声响起，顿时让叫嚣着的人们住了口。  
金色王座上的男人将手中的权杖狠狠砸向地面，他站了起来，如此高大强壮，宛如神祇。  
“愿诸神宽恕我的弟弟，他只是被黑巫术迷了眼。”男人向天，真诚的祈愿。  
Oh，他们的王，多么善良，面对这样邪恶的弟弟，还愿意相信人性的美好？  
“但，诸神也不能减少我亲爱子民的愤怒，作为王，是我的罪。”男人一双湖蓝色的眼眸紧盯着早已伤痕累累的弟弟Loki。  
“放下他吧，罪人不至于死也不能继续活，带他去地下监狱，我会带着你们滔天的怒火惩治他。”

王要做什么？  
地下监狱？  
嘈杂的声音瞬间响起，人们纷纷交头接耳，若只是在这烧火柱上烧死也就罢了，可那作为王国最禁秘黑暗的地方，他们甚至都开始同情这个巫师了，也就是新王Thor的弟弟Loki。  
可他们盲目的信仰这位新王，狠厉温柔狡猾善良的新王，即使矛盾重重，人民们也相信他会给王国带来新生。

“把他交给我。”Thor一把拉扯过被枷锁困住的Loki。  
侍卫长被他的国王Thor危险的眼神盯着，不由打了个寒颤。  
作为新王最亲近的臣子之一，他可并不认为Thor真的想要惩罚Loki。  
他们的王和弟弟Loki，恩，关系很复杂。  
“你在质疑我？”  
“不，我永远忠诚于您。”侍卫长单膝跪下，双手奉上了枷锁的钥匙，他没有权利质疑Thor，希望王并没有被这个长相俊美的男巫师蛊惑吧。  
愿天佑我国。

Loki是被推进这间满是血腥味的屋子的，地上尽是干涸的血迹，满满当当的刑具被有序的挂在顶上，没有一丝阳光可以照耀进这里。  
可Loki根本不害怕。

“我的弟弟，感觉如何？”Thor眯着双眼，似乎不悦。  
“废话！快给我松开！”Loki就差翻白眼了，他可不记得有教这个蠢狗，霸道国王的套路。  
Thor却并没有听Loki的话，而是从后面将他整个人都抱住，用唇亲吻Loki暴露在空气中已经结痂的伤口。  
“嘶...”Loki这次不是痛，而是痒。  
“别闹，等下再做。”Loki即使被抱在前方，还是准确的抓住Thor那已经现行的金毛尾巴，手感一如既往的好。  
不错，他不在的时候，Thor还是把自己打理的很好的。  
Thor呼出的热气喷洒在Loki敏感的脖颈处，他心疼极了，这个日夜被他抱在怀里宠爱着的男人，居然被人打成这样，甚至还是自己下的命令。  
Thor不愿放开手，却还是听话的将手伸到前方解开了Loki的枷锁。  
“疼吗？我帮你吹吹。”Thor扳过Loki，让他正面对着他，执起他的双手，看着那被手铐蹭破皮的手腕，心疼极了。

愚蠢的子民啊，你们所信仰英勇的王，可是站在我这个坏巫师这边的。  
身上那些伤口似乎真的没有那么痛了。

Thor用温热的唇舌一遍一遍亲吻Loki那些带血的伤口，虔诚的跪在他的面前。  
Thor没想过要成为王，只是Loki告诉他，这个位置必须他来坐。  
熟悉的快感很快淹没了Loki，甚至蒙蔽了他的味觉，血腥的臭味都消散在呻吟中。

“Thor，不要。”Loki想要安抚金色的尾巴，却发现掌心触及不到了。  
该死！  
“弟弟，这个地方你喜欢吗？”那是如刑台上一般毫无感情冰冷的声音。  
同样是唇舌吻上Loki的伤口，却是粗鲁的撕咬，那些已经结痂的伤口渗出红色的鲜血，疼痛代替了快感，折磨着Loki。  
那个Thor又出现了？

“哦，看来你很喜欢。”被Loki叫做另一个Thor的男人准确抓住Loki那在衣裤下的昂扬，毫无慈悲的扯动。  
泪水不受控制的沿着Loki那精致的面容滑落，可身后的人不是他所爱的Thor，断不能发出一句呻吟。  
“你的蠢狗没有跟你说？不听话的孩子是会被惩罚的。”男人阴冷的笑着用那宽大的掌心堵住Loki柔软的唇瓣，既然不愿叫那就永远不要叫。  
他一把撕扯开Loki身下的衣裤，凉意让Loki忍不住双腿打颤。  
可这份美景却硬生生的刺激了男人。  
呵，美味当前，需要什么温柔的爱抚？

男人拨开自己的衣裤，那个早已胀痛挺立的昂扬证明着他有多么想要贯穿眼前的Loki。  
泪水不停断的从Loki眼中滑落，他那没有被爱抚过的穴口吞噬着男人的巨大，撕裂般的疼痛，生理迫使他哭泣，可精神上却不愿屈服。  
他狠狠的咬上男人的手心，即使知道这个身体也是他的Thor的，可必须要做些什么。  
“是我做得不够？”疼痛刺激了男人，他身下的动作越发粗鲁，被冲击带出的粉色肉壁还带有血丝，而这样淫靡的画面，甚至让男人的昂扬胀大了几分，将Loki塞满。

该死的身体！  
Loki在这几乎痛苦的撕扯中竟渐渐适应了尺寸，菊穴张合着要将男人吞没。  
呜呜呜，他的Thor总会温柔的对他，对他百依百顺，而不是面前这个顶着Thor面容的另一个人格。

“成为一个坏巫师，觉得很快乐？”男人一把扯过眼前深黑色的卷发，那颤抖着白皙的身子弓起，美好的不像话。  
“这...不关你...的...事。”被放开的唇瓣艰难的开合，破碎的话语随着激烈的冲击而显得苍白无力，而前端那个想要爆发的昂扬却还被男人狠狠箍住，无法释放。  
不关，我的事吗？  
哼，亲爱的弟弟，那么喜欢那只蠢狗？  
不过我要你记住，所有的快感只有我能给你！

男人随手将身旁一个带着血污的刑具拿在手上，没有记错的话，这个名叫“开花梨”的东西，是可以贯穿身下的物体。  
淫荡的弟弟，你能承受的住吗？  
男人猛的抽出还带着Loki血液的昂扬，将开花梨的前端塞入那个已被沾湿的穴口。  
“不！不要！！”Loki知道那是什么东西，会要了他命的东西。

男人却罔若未闻，他轻轻转动刑具顶上的转子，华美邪恶的刑具像是一朵来自地狱待开的花，在Loki的穴口缓慢撑大。  
不！Loki脸都已经痛到变形，他咬牙回头，电光火石间，将挂在脖子前的吊坠当做匕首狠狠捅向身后的男人，随着男人的滑落在地，开花梨也带着Loki的鲜血掉落在地上。  
Loki颤抖着光洁的双腿瘫倒在地下监狱，他们的国王Thor可真是说到做到啊，不过这说的是另一个Thor。

“对不起对不起对不起。”男人带着哭腔的声音，红色的披风紧紧裹着他的爱人，那光洁皮肤上又一次破开的伤口，还有那双腿无法合起的痛，Thor都看在了眼里，可他无能为力。  
他是国王与犬神在一次醉酒下诞生的，非人非犬，而国王在他成年后，过度的逼迫，甚至让他拥有了两个人格，人类的阴暗人格，犬类的温柔人格。  
“不是你的错。”Loki强撑着自己，捧着Thor的脸颊，轻柔的吻在他那扎人的胡须上，Thor出现的次数越来越少了，Loki想，他或许就快失去他了。

“Thor，拥有我。”Loki没有忽视Thor一直看着他身下的眼神，那不是欲望，而是心痛，可他不想让Thor这样。  
每一次被那个男人拥有的时候，他都痛苦着，可惜上天给了他绝顶的智慧，却没有给他强壮的身躯，这辈子也没有办法战胜和Thor拥有共同身体的男人。  
Thor摇头，眼泪在眼睛里打转，他怎么能呢？  
Loki多疼啊。

哎，我说，你啊，应该听我的话。  
Loki无可奈何，纤细的手拂过Thor暴露在空气里依然挺立的昂扬，那东西在他手里竟是又胀大一圈。  
“不！”向来只会温柔服侍Loki的Thor，被抓住的那一刻满脸通红，Loki俯下身吞吐着他的昂扬，还时不时的抬头看看他，可太...太淫靡了...  
“Thor~”Loki的嘴都有些酸了，可那昂扬却不见任何消退，他只能拉过Thor，敞开自己的穴口，做出最诱惑的邀请。  
Thor难耐的吞咽着口水，身后的金色尾巴忍不住左摇右晃。  
粗长的手指试探性的探入那伸缩着的穴口，带着一点点血丝，Thor心痛至极。  
“没事的。”Loki吻上Thor的唇瓣，勾引着那鲜红的唇舌与之共舞。

Thor的昂扬抵在他的穴口，竟不敢往前近一分。  
昂扬摩擦过那湿漉漉的穴口，惹来Loki的颤立，某个地方挺立着渴望着，他也还没有释放过。  
Loki觉得温柔的Thor当然好，可有时候好的太傻了。

Loki环抱住Thor的脖子，坐上了Thor的昂扬。  
“啊！”两人都发出低声的嘶吼。  
Loki痛并快乐着，穴口还有撕裂的痛，可尺寸给他带来的快感让他挺立着的昂扬在Thor的腰腹留下斑斑点点。  
“不痛哦不痛了。”Thor亲吻过Loki眼角划下的生理盐水，一遍又一遍，双手托着那纤细的腰肢，不敢狠狠放下。  
“Thor！”Loki狠厉的出声，Thor不得不放下了在Loki腰际的手。  
Loki紧咬着唇瓣上下起合，Thor的昂扬顶到了他的深处，他觉得四肢百骸都很舒适，总算是驱赶走那个男人带给他的痛苦以及恶心，还有内心里那一点点不该有的快感。  
“Loki，我...要到了！”Thor怒吼着，早已代替了Loki的主动，激烈的交合着。  
好，我们一起。  
Loki伸手触摸到那条沾上他们体液的金毛尾巴，轻轻扯动。  
啊！被碰触敏感点的Thor将所有都全数射入那个穴口，穴口被涨的满满的，液体从Loki开合的粉色菊穴缓缓流出，而Loki也在Thor的身上释放了自己，白浊的液体沾湿了Thor的腹肌。  
两人拥抱着彼此，祈祷明天迟一点来。

“Loki，为什么要用那些尸体？”Thor抱住他的Loki，双手轻抚在Loki的后背，不带情欲的仅是想要温暖他。  
“为了救你。”  
Loki是国王抢来女人的遗腹子，从小就知道他并不配成为王，可是年年岁岁中，总有个明明自己也遍体鳞伤却要拯救他的Thor，他对Thor是崇拜，迷恋，以及禁忌的爱恋。  
成年后骗着Thor与自己欢愉，拉着他一起堕入地狱，也知道了Thor的秘密。  
Loki装成是这个世界最坏的巫师弟弟，他用自己的方法去拯救Thor，让他无忧无虑的成为王，然而，那个男人太强大了，就像是含恨而死的国王在他们身边放下的诅咒。  
若不能更快的收齐灵魂，他就消灭不了那个男人。

“救他？我就知道，那些尸体和巫术，亲爱的弟弟，都是你所擅长的不是吗？不过啊，蠢狗，很快就会消失了。”男人一跃而起，癫狂的笑着，一把拽起Loki，脆弱的脖颈就在他的手中，似乎一捏就碎。  
“说着讨厌我，却如此迷恋粗鲁的交合，弟弟，你可真是可爱啊。”男人并不想杀死这个玩物，他要在Thor彻底消失的时候，将Loki封为他的王后，让他受尽屈辱。  
呵，你输了，你知道吗？  
Loki冷笑的看着男人，前一刻与Thor的温存，已让他无所畏惧。

笑？  
男人伸出手指，狠狠捅向眼前那泥泞的穴口，淫靡的浊液从穴口中流出。  
嘶...  
Loki感觉身下像是被男人粗鲁的撕成两半，可他还在等，还在等吊坠上涂着的药水起作用。  
在被众人当成是邪恶巫师绑在烧火柱上的时候，Loki已经炼成了可以消灭Thor另一个人格的药水，他一直等着，等着刺入男人的身体，而不是Thor的身体。

“谢谢你，我的弟弟，你帮我杀死了那只蠢狗。”男人笑着，吻向Loki那暴露在空气中的乳尖，啃咬着撕扯着，Loki放声大叫。  
这不可能？他怎么知道他要杀死他？而且，怎么可能杀死了Thor？  
“还记得我和那蠢狗与你温存了一整晚的那夜吗？你以为你拿到的是我的头发？呵呵，那不过是Thor的尾巴罢了。”  
不！不可能！Loki浑身颤抖着，完全不顾男人恶劣的手掌摩擦着他的昂扬。  
“Thor，你出来！快点，求求你！”  
然而，多么悲伤的呼喊都再也唤不回那个温柔的犬神Thor了。

当所有的民众听到他们的国王说要立自己的巫师弟弟为后的时候，一片哑然，这怎么可能？定是坏巫师迷惑了他们英明的国王殿下。  
然而Thor那宽大的衣袍下却藏着一个人，正被强制的吞吐着他的昂扬。  
不！我不要！不会是你的王后！永远！  
Loki全力的反抗，却不期然抬头看到了一双眼眸。  
那双熟悉的，总是温柔笑着的湖蓝色眼眸，Thor没死吗？

当男人贯穿他，时而温柔，时而粗暴，Loki在床沿上无法做其他的想象，似乎面前是两个人，融合了，共同拥有他，沉迷着男人对他身体的开发又沉迷着对Thor的爱，不死不休。

男人眯着双眼，看向手上的珍宝。

记忆似乎回到了很多年前，那个被Loki骗着尝试禁果的Thor，却最终被国王知道了，Thor想要保护Loki，但在国王的鞭刑下痛到无力反击，他就是从那个时候孕育而生的第二人格，手刃了国王，也在第一眼见到Loki的时候，爱上了他。

蠢狗，我会替你永远保护他的，毕竟，他是我的王后，不是吗？  
男人在回忆中笑出声来，那看似粗鲁的动作却越来越温柔，越来越像他那个Thor。

——END——


End file.
